Unexpected Fate
by KissofDeath8487
Summary: Rosalie Hale lived in Forks until she was ten, then moved to California. Now after her Mom died, she back with her Dad. Can Emmett deal with something horrible that happened to Rose while she was away? Can Rose deal with Emmett's jealousy and whiplash emotions? Keep reading. Rated M for later
1. Welcome Back

_**I know it' been a while since I've wrote anything. Either haven't been in the mood, or haven't had the time. But now I'm back...for the moment. So ya'll know the deal. Leave some love and I'll try to get update as soon as I can. Other than that, I don't own the characters or anything. Just the plot to this story.**_

 **Chapter 1 – Welcome Back!  
** **POV: Rosalie**

* * *

I sigh looking up at our new house. I'm back in Forks, Washington. To be honest, I did miss this place just a little. I mean, I was born here. Grew up on the next block over. Well, lived here until I was ten. I try not to think of everyone I left behind back in California. Hell, even everyone that I left behind here.

 _No time to think about it now Rosalie_. I thought inwardly. Another sigh escapes my lips and I walk towards the house. Dad's in the living room, moving a few boxes out of the middle of the room to the far corner. I guess so the movers can bring the couch and shit in. I take the duffel bag, purse and guitar upstairs to my room.

Turning left, I go down the hall, to the very end, then turn right. At least my room is bigger than the one back in California, and I have my own bathroom. _That's a plus_. Dropping my things onto the bed, I look to one of the windows. Walking over I check the latches. _Not paint covered_. That means I should be able to open it. Since it's the end of June, it's hot as fuck in here.

I flip the latches and push the window all the way up. Standing there as the breeze blows my hair around, I think of Mom. She was the reason we moved in the first place. Now, she's the reason why I'm back in this hick town. I think back to the day that my family had packed up and moved.

 _ **It was on a Friday, close to noon. Mom had just put the last few things in the car. I was next door with my friend Alice. Doing the one thing I didn't want to do. Saying goodbye.**_

 _ **Alice had tears running down her cheek. Well, she wasn't the only one doing that. Me, along with our other friend Bella, was crying alongside her. All three of us clinging to each other. Not wanting me to leave town at all.**_

" _ **I don't want you to move, Frog." Alice had stated still clinging to me, and I to her.**_

" _ **I know, Pix. I don't want to either. But, I've got to." I said almost losing my cool. "I promise to write every day though."**_

 _ **She looked up at me then. "Pinky swear?"**_

 _ **I let my left arm fall, but hold my right pinky up between us. "Swear."**_

 _ **She took it. Curling her pinky with mine. The hot pink nail polish, shining in the sun. A smile came to her face then, as both our crying started to end.**_

" _ **Rosalie! We need to head out!" Mom yelled over to me.**_

 _ **When Mom yelled, I knew I had to hurry up. I hugged Alice again. Then followed by Bella, Jasper and Edward. Saying goodbye to the guys, that was the worst. They were like my brothers. Us playing in mud holes. Making mud pies. Playing with bugs and worms. I was just like another boy with them.**_

 _ **I remember Jasper giving me a noogie, after hugging him. Edward rustling my hair after saying goodbye. Then Emmett, just putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't call me any names like he would normally do. No picking about something I was wearing. Nothing. Standing there for a moment, I then kissed his on the cheek and left.**_

 _ **Oh God...Emmett. He was the one that I had missed the most. I'm not sure why. But, that black hair, that needed to be cut. Those blue eyes that sparkled when I looked at him. That is what I remembered about him.**_

 _ **Mom had gotten a teaching job at one of the colleges in California. That was why we moved in the first place. Daddy, he got a job at the local hospital. I ended up making new friends. But the whole eight years we were there, I never forgot about Emmett. Or the others for that matter.**_

I came out of my haze then. Put my hair up in a messy bun, then headed back down to the driveway. Daddy was pulling a box off the back of the truck. He looked up when he heard me coming and smiled.

"Hey, baby girl, you okay?" He sounded cheerful, but, I knew he was concerned.

"Yeah, Daddy. I'm fine. Just funny being back here." I stated while grabbing my amp.

"I know. But, we needed a change of scenery. You know your Mom was talking about coming back before the accident."

That was new. "No," I stated setting the amp down and grabbing another bag, "she didn't say anything to me about it."

"Yeah, we were going to move back after you graduated. But, since the accident happened, I thought you would want to graduate with the ones you grew up with. I know you missed them. Even though you didn't say anything. Especially Emmett." He looked somewhere behind me, then back to me. "Which reminds me..."

He didn't have time to say anything else. There was a husky voice that spoke from behind me. "Mr. Hale?" Dad nodded. "Mom said you moved back."

I turned around after Daddy smiled at me. _What's that for?_ When I turned, I had to look up. There were blue eyes, and a dimpled smile looking back at me. I would never forget those eyes, as long as I lived.

"Emmett?" _This isn't real._ I looked back to Daddy, who still had a smile on his face. He just turned and walked to the house. Carrying boxes with him. I turned back and caught Emmett staring.

"Frog," there was a hint of a sigh in there. "You've..."

I didn't give him time to say anything else. Jumping up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a hug. It was unexpected, but he caught me. His arms wrapping around the small of my back. Holding me against him as he went around in a circle.

When we stopped, he didn't let go of me. We pulled back a little to look at each other. Giving me a kiss on the cheek, he then looked at me with another smile. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again after you moved."

"Me either." There was a few moments of silence. With us just looking at each other. "Bear?"

"Yeah, Frog?"

"Um...you plan on putting me down? I have to finish unpacking." I asked just looking at him.

"Fuck no." My eyes get a little big, staring at him in shock. Holy hell. The boy I liked back when I was little, he was surely gone. Replaced by a massive, dirty mouthed hottie.

Damn, I'm in for it now. I thought I would never forget that little boy. But, the way he's holding me now. I'm glad he's not that little boy anymore. Please, Emmett. Just let me down before I do something I may regret later. Because this whole time, since I turned around, my stomach's been doing somersaults.

"For fucks sake! Put me down, dammit!" I say looking straight at him. "I've got shit to do."

He laughed. "Damn! My little Frog somehow turned into a fucking viper while she was gone."

I had moved my hands from around his neck, and now my palms were on his shoulders. I leaned back while pushing on his shoulders. "Emmett! Put me the fuck down. Now!" I all but yell at him.

He let me slide down his body a little. My feet finally touched the ground. But, he didn't let me go. Instead he moved his hands to lay on my hips. His fingers laying on a small patch of bare skin. Damn, stomach stop doing the flippy thing, please.

His head shook side to side after a moment. Then his hands fell and went to his pockets. Just like the last time I had saw him. "Sorry, Rose."

I just look at him. "What? No more comebacks?" I ask crossing my arms. Fuck. Nice thinking, Rose.

His eyes drift downwards, then back up. "No. No comebacks. I don't want to be that kid again. The one that was a jackass to you everyday."

He looked kind of shy right this second. Plus, he really seemed to mean it. "If I know anything, you're not that kid anymore." He just looked at me. Not saying anything. "But, since you did pull that stunt, you've got to help finish unpacking."

"It's the least I can do." His dimples coming back out, as he smiled. "I really don't want to be that kid again, Rose. You deserve better than that."

Okay, this really is a different Emmett. "Em, it's fine." I lay my palm on his cheek. "I know you're not that kid. Trust me, I know. But, sometimes that kid never dies. That's fine. I loved that kid. I don't want him to be completely gone though." I give his cheek a pat, let my hand fall and turn around. "Now. Help."

I pull some boxes out and hand them to him. I grab my amp and the other bags, then head to the house. Emmett right behind me. When we get through the front door, I see Dad with a smile on his face before I head up the stairs. That in itself put a smile on my face.

Going down the hall, I turn and go into my room. I drop the bags on the bed. Setting the amp down, Emmett looks at me after setting the boxes down.

"So how long've you played?" He looked really interested. His eyes had that sparkle in them again.

"Right after we moved. Didn't take me long to learn. Daddy helped teach me. Speaking of which, I need to move my drums and other equipment to the basement. And I've got to go to the store."

His head shook. "You play drums too?" He asked looking at me dumbfounded.

"Yeah. But, trust me. Your little Frog didn't completely change." I state with a smile.

"She better not have. I won't deal with that shit." He smiles.

* * *

 **POV: Emmett  
**

* * *

It was kinda early when I finally got up. After taking a shower and changing into a pair of low rise blue jeans and black t-shirt, I headed down to the kitchen. Mom was already up. Pouring a cup of coffee, she then turned when I walked in.

"Morning, sleepyhead." She said moving to the kitchen table.

"Morning." I stated grabbing my cup and fixing one myself. When I was done, I joined her in my chair.

"So, we have some new neighbors." She looked at me with a smile on her face, hiding behind her coffee cup.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask taking another sip of the hot liquid.

"Cause I know it's someone you want to see." I cock an eyebrow at her. _Someone I want to see? What the fuck is she talking about?_ "Mr. Hale moved next door. Which means..."

It donged on me. "Rosalie?" She just nodded. "You're shitin' me, right?"

Her head shook no. "Nope. She doesn't know she lives beside you now."

"How'd you..." I trail off. Never mind. Rosalie is back. I smile inwardly to myself.

"They're over there now unpacking." I didn't give her time to say anything else. Jumping out of my seat, I downed the rest of my coffee moving towards the sink.

On my way to the living room, I heard Mom laugh. What the fuck was she laughing at? This was no laughing matter. Rosalie was back, and I'm going to make her mine. Going into my room, I thought about the last time I saw her.

 _ **She was leaving. Alice, Bella and Rose were crying on each other. Then she stopped. She had said bye to everyone and when she got to me, it's like I froze.**_

 _ **She had given me a hug, and I hugged her back. But, instead of making fun of her, or saying something stupid, I just put my hands in my pockets. She had given me a kiss on the cheek, then left.**_

 _ **When I had got back inside my room, I thought about her. Yeah I was young, but I should have kissed her. I mean I did when we were younger, like at two years old, or something like that. So, technically, she was my first kiss.**_

 _ **After a few years, I still thought about her. She had never left my mind. I didn't want her to. I had still considered her mine. Even if she wasn't there with me. But, I had planned that after graduation, I would try to find her.**_

Guess I don't have to now. I came out of my daydream, slipped my shoes on and headed downstairs. Mom was still in the kitchen. A smile planted on her face. I paid her no attention then headed outside.

Like Mom had said, Rosalie and Mr. Hale was outside moving stuff. When I was close enough, I heard him talking. "Which reminds me..."

He looked over to me. "Mr. Hale?" I asked walking up to them. He nodded. A smile playing at his lips. "Mom said you moved back."

Rosalie turned around to see who Mr. Hale was talking to. She was still shorter than me, so she had to look up to meet my eyes. Just seeing her had a smile planted on my face.

"Emmett?" Apparently I surprised her. She turned to look at her Dad. Who just smiled, then walked towards the house. Which gave me time to check her out.

Oh boy, did she grown up. Long legs that went on forever, and an ass that had me groaning inwardly. When she turned around I started to talk.

"Frog," I let out a soft sigh. I hope she didn't hear it though. "You've..."

I was cut off with her jumping on me. Catching her like she weighted nothing. Her arms were wound around my neck. While my arms hugged her to me. Like when we were kids. I spun us around in a circle.

When I stopped I pulled back a little to look at her. Damn, she's beautiful. I lean forward, give her a kiss on the cheek. Just like she did me that last time I saw her, then smile.

My fucking dimples are going to hurt being around this girl. "God, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I thought I would never see you again after you moved." I meant every fucking word of it too.

"Me either." There was silence. She missed me too? No fucking way. Don't be playing games with me woman. "Bear?"

I love that fucking nickname. Only because this woman in my arms gave it to me. "Yeah, Frog?"

"Um...you play on putting me down? I have to finish unpacking."

Hell no. Cause I may not be able to hold you again. Maybe. "Fuck no." Her eyes get big. I shocked her. Nice.

"For fucks sake! Put me down, dammit!" We just look at each other. "I've got shit to do."

I laugh. Hell I can't help it. She's cute when she gets mad. "Damn! My little Frog somehow turned into a fucking viper while she was gone." Plus baby's got a mouth on her. That I wouldn't mind putting to use.

Her arms move from around my neck. Don't move them yet. I'm getting use to having them there. But, she does, and moves them to my shoulders. Leaning back she pushes on them. "Emmett! Put me the fuck down. Now!" Damn, we on to the hollering at each other part in our relationship already?

I let her down slowly. Sliding all the way down my body. Bad fucking idea man. When her feet are on the ground, I move my arm from around her. Never letting go, I slide my hands to her hips. My fingers laying on bear skin from her shirt riding up some. It feels like sparks going through my fingers and up my arms. Then the only thing I can think about is, how badly I want this girl under me.

Image of her beneath me, race through my min. Her head thrown back, moaning. Screaming my name. _Stop it man!_ I shake my head to get the images gone. Dropping my hands from her, I stick them into my pockets. "Sorry, Rose."

She just looks at me. "What? No more comebacks?" She then crosses her arms in front of her. Right under her tits. _Oh God, please stop teasing me, Rose!_

My eyes drift downwards for a moment. Very nice. _Look back up. Unless you want to be in trouble._ Well if it was up to me, I would get into hella trouble. Just as long as Rosalie was with me. I look back to her eyes. "No. No comebacks. I don't want to be that kid again. The one that was a jackass to you everyday."

"If I know anything, you're not that kid anymore." I just stare at her. Not saying a word. "But, since you did pull that stunt, you've got to help finish unpacking."

"It's the least I can do." I smile at her. "I really don't want to be that kid again, Rose. You deserve better than that." Yes you do babe. Not someone that treats you like shit. Wont listen to you. Or anything of the sorts. Which is why I'm going to do my best at never doing them.

But, I hope you seen how much I've changed, babe. Cause I ain't doing this shit for anyone. Only you.


	2. Nightmare

**I know it's kinda short, but bear with me please :D and leave tha lovin'**

 **Chapter 2 - Nightmare  
** **POV: Rosalie**

* * *

I shot straight up from a deep sleep. Sweat beading on my chest and forehead. Taking a few deep breaths, I try to slow my racing heart. I sit up on the edge of the bed and drop my head into my hands. Once my breathing and heart rate are under control, I check the clock.

1:00 glows back at me in bright red. I am not gonna be able to go to sleep anytime soon after that. Walking over and opening the window more, the cool air helps calm me just a bit more. I sit for a few minutes on the window seat. This usually helps, but not this time. Sighing, I pull my guitar case to me and find the hidden pack.

Daddy, he kind of knows what happened. But, we don't talk about it unless need be. I pull one of the joints out of the pack and light it up. Yeah, I know, drugs are bad. You don't have to tell me that. But one doctor said that it would help. Believe me or not, it doesn't matter. Plus, Daddy helps me when I can't pick it up. So he knows what I do.

Holding the joint in one hand, I grab my guitar with my other. Picking the straight box out, as my Grandmother called it, instead of my electric. Only because I don't know how sound-proof these walls are. Plus Daddy's got to work in the morning. So I don't want to wake him up.

Pulling from the joint again, I inhale and hold it in for a minute. Letting the smoke out, I put it out then slip the joint between the strings near the head. I play around with notes for a couple minutes, then morph into a song and start to sing.

 **It was a rainy night  
** **When he came into sight,  
** **Standing by the road,  
** **With no umbrella, no coat.  
** **So I pulled up alongside  
** **And I offered him a ride.  
** **He accepted with a smile,  
** **So we drove for a while.  
** **I didn't ask him his name,  
** **This lonely boy, in the rain.  
** **Fate, tell me it's right, is this love at first sight?  
** **Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night.**

I look up and out the window to the night sky. As I'm singing, I look over and see a window cracked open. A bedside lamp flips on and I see Emmett. I shake my head back and forth a few times to get images out of my mind. All the while, never missing a beat or word.

 **All I wanna do is make love to you  
** **Oh say you will, you want me too  
** **All I wanna do is make love to you  
** **I've got lovin' arms to hold on to**

 **So we found this hotel,  
** **It was a place that, I knew well  
** **We made magic that night.  
** **Oh, he did everything, everything right  
** **He brought the woman out of me,  
** **So many times, oh easily  
** **And in the morning when he woke  
** **All I left him was a note.**

 **I told him  
** **I am the flower, you are the seed,  
** **We walked in the garden  
** **We planted a tree,  
** **Now baby don't try to find me,  
** **Please don't you dare  
** **Just live in my memory,  
** **You'll always be there**

 **All I wanna do is make love to you  
** **One night of love was all we knew  
** **All I wanna do is make love to you  
** **I've got lovin' arms to hold on to**

 **Oh, oooh, we made love, love, love like strangers  
** **All night long,  
** **All night long**

 **Then it happened one day,  
** **We came round the same way  
** **You can imagine his surprise  
** **When he saw his own eyes  
** **I said please baby, please baby, please understand  
** **I'm in love with another man  
** **Oh what he couldn't give me, no, no, oh  
** **Was the one little thing that you can**

 **All I wanna do is make love to you  
** **One night of love was all we knew  
** **All I wanna do is make love to you  
** **Oh say you will babe, you want me too, all night long**

 **All night long  
** **Baby please  
** **All I wanna do, all I wanna do  
** **Say you will, you want me  
** **All I wanna do is make love to you  
** **All night long**

After letting the last note play out, I grab the joint and light it again. That's when I get the shit scared out of me. Someone calls my name, and when they do, I drop my lighter out the window. I look to where the sound is coming from. No surprise it's Emmett. His heads sticking out his window, looking at me with concern.

"Damn it, Emmett. What?" I try not to be a bitch when I say it. But, I don't think I covered it well that time.

"You okay? It's one thirty in the morning..." he trails off. His eyes get a little bigger, then he cocks an eyebrow at me, "are you smokin' weed?"

I heave out a sigh. I really don't want to get into this lecturing shit right now. "Yes, and I guess I'm okay. I don't really know right now." I say then take in another breath of the smoke and hold it. When I couldn't hold it any longer, I blow the smoke up into the air.

"You want to talk about it? I got more if you're almost out."

I look at him, a little wide-eyed, then laugh. "You pothead. Never thought that would happen."

"Frog, shut up. Now do you want me to bring my stash and talk or what?"

I thought about it for a minute. Emmett does calm me down for the most part. Plus I'm almost out, so I don't want to smoke all mine. I might as well. I looked over to him. "Yeah, and grab my fucking lighter on the way up. Since you made me drop the motherfucker."

"You knew I was over here. I had the damn window up, and I saw you looking."

Well son of a bitch. He caught me peeking. "Fuck you, Bear."

"Anytime you want, baby. Just tell me when and where."

I just roll my eyes at him. Of course, that's all he would think about. I look back at him again. "Are you going to get your shit and come on or what?"

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Then he walks off. I squint my eyes, trying to see where he hides his shit. No such luck.

Finishing off the joint, I throw the roach out the window. After setting the guitar aside, I make my way to the door and unlock it. Slowly, and quietly I may add, I make my way down the stairs and to the backdoor. Flipping the latch, I pull it open. There stands Emmett, holding up a baggie with rolled joints. A shit-eating-grin on his face.

I pull him into the house by his shirt, then shut the door back. "You got my lighter?" He holds it up in his other hand. "Good. Come on."

He follows me through the kitchen, being careful not to hit anything. I take his hand and head up the stairs. Being quietly as I can, not to wake Daddy. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. You know that feeling of when someone is watching you? Yeah, that's what I feel right now. But, I know that it's Emmett. He's got to be checking me out in these damn black stretchy shorts and baby blue camisole. Because it really doesn't leave much to the imagination.

Once my door is open, I pull him inside, then shut and lock it. I turn back and look up at him."What tha' fuck are you looking at?"

A small laugh escapes his lips. "You. That was a fucking stupid question." He turns on his heels then heads over to the window. Taking a seat he looks back to me. "What?"

"What were you looking at me like that for?" I ask walking over to stand in front of him.

He drops his head and opens the baggie. "I'm not getting into that Frog." He pulls a joint out, lights it then looks back up to me. The look on my face must have been an unspoken question. Blowing smoke out after a minute or so, and setting the bag aside, he then starts to talk. "Ro, baby please don't make me do something stupid right now. Cause trust me, I will. I may love it now, but I'll probably hate myself for it later."

I bend down and take the joint from his mouth. "Tell me, Bear." I straighten up and take a hit. The next thing I know, I'm straddling his lap. My arms lay on his shoulders. Making sure not to drop the joint at any moment.

His face is buried in the neck and hair while holding me to him. "Rose, I've been trying for a fucking week to not do anything." The words stop for a minute, then he pulls back and looks at me. I hear, "fuck it", then his lips are on mine.

I'm caught by surprise at first, then kiss him back as I close my eyes. His lips are soft, but firm against my own. As I'm being pulled against him, I open my mouth to let a moan out. Next thing I know, his tongue is sliding against mine. Jesus Christ, he can kiss. Apparently, I threw the joint out the window. Cause I don't have it right now. I slide my fingers into his hair, as electric-like shocks run through my body. Giving a tug, I pull his head back breaking the kiss. I bite my lip and look at him through hooded eyes.

"Wow." That was all I could manage to get out.

Leaning his forehead against mine, he managed to speak. "I've waited years to do that."

I pull back and look at him shocked, "years?"

"I wanted to do that the day that you left. But, I was too chick shit to do it."

I just smile. Seems I affected him back then like he did me then. "Well, you've got awhile to make up for lost time then."

Cocking his eyebrow again. "You're not mad at me for that?"

"I would have already bitch slapped you if I was. But, I need to tell you something before this goes any further."

He looks at me a little puzzled. Concerned, maybe? "What is it, babe?"

How the hell was I going to tell him this? I haven't even told Daddy the whole story. More importantly, how is he going to react? Dear God in heaven, please don't let him push me away for this. But, here goes.

"After we moved, well a few years after really, I started seeing this guy. I was fifteen when we started dating, anyways, something bad happened. Daddy doesn't know the whole story. My mom was the only one that did..."

"What happened, baby? You can tell me anything." He rubbed my hair down and held his hand there.

I took a deep, shaky breath. Closing my eyes, I try not to think of everything that had happened. Just tell him already. "I was raped, Em." Tears start to slide out the corner of my eyes. Silence. Ok, can you please say something?

* * *

 **Song above is Halestorm's All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You**

 **Once again I know this is short but I'll have something else up shortly  
~KOD~**


	3. Curiosity

**Chapter 3 – Curiosity  
** **POV: Rosalie**

* * *

 _ **I took a deep, shaky breath. Closing my eyes, I try not to think of everything that had happened. Just tell him already. "I was raped, Em." Tears start to slide out the corner of my eyes. Silence. Ok, can you please say something?**_

His eyes grow a little bigger from shock. "Fuck. Babe, I'm sorry." He states while wiping my tears away with the pads of his thumbs. I could feel the rough calluses on his fingers. But, it was comforting. "What happened?" I bite my bottom lip while looking at him. "I mean... If you want to tell me. If not I'll wait until you're ready."

Emmett was really worried. I could tell by the look in his eyes. Hell, I could tell a lot from looking into his eyes. I answered, clearing my throat. "G-give me a little bit of time. Please?" I look into his eyes, pleading with him.

There was a nod of his head in understanding. "I'll wait. I could tell it took a lot from you just to tell me that." I give a slight nod of my head, then lean my forehead against his. "Just tell me one thing, please?"

"What?"

"Did you turn him in? I mean..." he trails off, I guess unable to finish his sentence.

This was one thing I didn't want to discuss right this moment. "You want to know if they caught him?" His head does a slight nod. I breathe in deep. "No. I...I waited too long to say anything. So they didn't have any evidence to prove anything." I take a moment to gather my thoughts, then start again. "I had thought at the time, I did something to make him do it." He starts to talk but I stop him. "But, after a few weeks, I realized that I didn't. Plus, I had found out that he had put something into my drink. The rest just..."

The rest just didn't matter. Royce, my boyfriend at the time, had raped me. Plain and simple as that. I'm guessing because I wouldn't give it up to him, he had to drug and rape me. Yeah, some man that is. Having to drug someone just to make sure you can get off.

I'm being pulled closer to him in a hug. "Babe, you didn't know. I mean, if you were drugged, then you wouldn't have really known what was going on. Which means that you wouldn't have been able to stop it. You wouldn't have been able to fight him, even if you wanted to. If I knew who the hell this bastard was, I would hunt him down myself and kill him." A growl escaping his throat at the last part.

I pull back to look at him. "Would you hurt him because that's the brother coming out of you towards me? Or because of something else?"

"Both?" He sightly laughs. "Well, more of the fact that you were helpless when it happened. The other, yeah, I got feelings that haven't and never will go away. So seeing you hurt, hurts me, which in turn makes me want to hurt him."

A smile creeps up upon my face. "Good to know. Now, can you let me up? My legs are starting to cramp." Giving me a quick peck to my lips, he then lets go of my hips so I can move.

I grab one of the joints and sit across from him on the window seat. I light it, pull my knees up in front of me, then lean back against the wall. I watch as he kicks his shoes off, grabs one from the bag, turns to face me then sits Indian style while lighting the joint. Grabbing the guitar from the open case on the floor, he picks at notes then starts to play something. It's morphing between _Live and Let Die, Welcome to The Jungle, Every Rose Has It's Thorn_ and _Living On A Prayer_.

"You in the hair band mood tonight?" I ask then blow smoke out.

He chuckles, then looks over to me. "A little. Trying to get you to smile though."

I take the last hit off the joint, then flick it out the window. "Come with me." It's coming out more of a question than a statement.

His dimples show as he smiles. "Show me the way, babe."

I sit up, taking the guitar from him and setting it back in the case. Snatching the baggie and lighter, I throw it in with the guitar and lock it up. Grabbing the handle with my right hand, I take his hand in my left. Sneaking through the house, I take us down to the basement.

When Daddy had bought the house, he had half of the basement fixed up for me. It was soundproofed so I could have all my guitars and drums without making Daddy mad. One-quarter was where I had all the equipment set up. There was a couch in there for when I didn't want to sit on the chair. As for the other one-quarter, there was a regular couch and love seat. Plus a few other things. One of which was a fridge. Which at this moment had liquor in the freezer.

Once down in my part of the basement, Emmett looks around at everything. "Whoa. Is this why I haven't seen you outside that much for the past week?"

"Yeah. Daddy had this built when he bought the house. He knew how much the music meant to me, so he wanted me to have somewhere to do it. It's sound-proof down here. That way he can get sleep and do all his shit." I start walking over to the freezer and pull a bottle of vodka out. I look back at him, "want some?" I ask swaying the bottle back and forth.

"Yeah. Need some help?" he asks, walking up behind me.

"Can ya handle shots?" I ask while turning around and leaning against the refrigerator. With an eyebrow raised, he looks at me, not speaking. "Or did my big, bad bear somehow turn into a wimpy cub?"

"Trust me Frog, there is nothing wimpy about me. Not now anyways." He leans down and kisses me, as our tongues move against each other. All the while, taking the bottle from my grasp. When he pulls back, there's a smile on his face. "No getting shit-faced tonight. Tipsy? Yes. Shit-faced? Another wild night. As long as I'm with you." That smile coming back to his face.

"Deal."

He steps back, cracks the bottle open, then raises it. "Here's to... Wrongs being right." Tipping the bottle back and taking a swig, he then hands it to me.

"Here's to... All the times we've fucked up." Mimicking him with the bottle, I then hand it back. Noticing there's a smile on his face. I guess he thought I wouldn't be able to do shots.

"Here's to... Love."

We went back and forth a few times. When I know I've had enough, I put the bottle back in the freezer. Emmett's sitting on one of the couches near my desk. I walk over and take a seat in the desk chair.

Twirling around to face him, I speak. "What to play twenty questions? Or see one of my covers, since you've heard me sing."

"You made a video?" I nod. "What song?" He was interested now.

"Halestorm. I've done, Mz Hyde and a few others. Or we can go old school."

Old school, was his answer. So I pulled up _Jump Around._ Before the video started, he came over, lifted me up, then had me sit on his lap. After the video played, I looked back to him, waiting on him to say something.

"Damn good." A smile playing at his lips.

"You wanna play? You will be the first one in there besides me." I could start to tell when everything hit me. My body had a constant hum going through it. Almost as if my body was the strings on a guitar. Someone had strummed the strings, but wasn't playing any notes. I'm guessing that was from the weed. My head felt heavy and hazed. Now that I knew was the effects of alcohol.

"Maybe later. You said something about twenty questions, come on. Who was your first kiss?"

I turn sideways on his lap, and look at him. "You already know the answer to that. It would be you, when we were like two."

"We don't even remember that. We were both too young,. The only thing we know is what our parents have told us."

"But, I've got proof. Um, so yeah. You were my first. Next question, did you really think about me all those years I was gone?"

"Yes. There wasn't a day that I didn't wonder what you were doing. Or who you were doing."

Royce comes creeping back into my mind. I stiffen up and he realizes what he had said. Pulling me to him, he apologizes. "I didn't mean like that, baby. Damn, I shouldn't have said that. I didn't think."

"It's okay. I need to get over it though. It's been long enough. Next question, tattoos. Got any?"

He looks at me, his eyebrows knitting together. "Actually, yes."

"Of what? And where?" Royce was out of my mind now. It was occupied by everything Emmett, and where his delicious ink was.

"Hold on a minute. Do you have any?" I nod my head. "If I show you mine, then you have to show me yours." I nod again.

Sitting up a little, he takes his shirt off. On his chest, right above his heart, is one of those old-time mirrors. An oval shape with swirls going from the bottom to the top. Engraved into the frame is the saying, 'you have my whole heart, you always did', in fancy letters. In the middle, there is a green frog clinging to a brand. On top of its head is a golden crown with Ruby colored jewels. I touch his skin, running my finger along the mirror. The muscle tightening under my touch.

I glance up at him, noticing that he is watching me. "I did it for you. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again. So, with this, it would remind me of you." He cups my cheek with his right hand. "Remind me of my Frog Princess." He lets out a light chuckle. "Stupid for a guy. I know. But,..."

"No. It's not stupid. I can't believe you did that though. I love it." A smile comes to my face. Which in turn makes him smile. "Is that the only one?" His head shakes back and forth. "Where's the other?"

He points to his right side. I lean over and try to look. But the only thing I see is a few letters in black and red ink. "What does it say?"

"For those I love I will sacrifice. Which is the truth. You know that first hand. When I stood up for you to Billy Mason, in what? Third grade?" I nod. "Stupid fucker learned his lesson. He never messed with you again after that."

"Yeah." I give him a quick kiss. "Thank you. For everything you have done for me."

"Nothing's changed though. I will always be there when you need me. Just call, babe." I nod, then smile. His eyes hood over with what looks like hunger. I could be wrong, though. "You've seen my ink. Now strip so I can see."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "How do you know I have to strip?"

Shrugging his shoulders, he says, "It was a guess. I mean I don't see anything right this second. So, where is it?"

"You mean where are _they_?" His eyebrow raises. I stand up, double check that the door is locked, then take my shirt off when I'm back in front of him. I turn so my left side is to him, then he pulls me closer to look. I lift my arm a little so he can see better. "It was the first one I ever got."

The rough callouses of his fingertips trace the black outline. Sending electric shocks through me. The tattoo was supposed to be a dream catcher. In the middle where it would have all the strings connected, I had the guy draw up something different. It was a piece of hide with a bear paw print in the middle. There were beads connected to the outside of the circle, with two feathers connected near the side.

"I guess you weren't the only one that wanted a reminder."

He looks up at me then, a smile planted on his face. "I guess not. So what's the other? And where?"

I turn so I'm standing in front of him. "Close your eyes."

"Hell no. I wanna see."

"Fine." I turn around, so I'm facing away from him, then reach behind and unclip my bra. Looking over my shoulder, I make sure he isn't peeking. He's not. But, he's got a shit-eating-grin on his face. I let the black lace bra slide, then drop to the floor. Holding my hands over my breasts, I turn around.

On my right side, under my boob then moving across to my ribs, there is a saying. With three feathers, looking like they were being moved by wind, the words done the same.

"I may not see you, but I can feel you..." he reads. When he looks up, there's a question in his eyes.

"It has a double meaning. You and my mom. Mom for when she died, it's a memorial tat. For you, because even when you weren't around, if I did certain things, I felt like I knew what you would say if you were standing beside me."

"Is that all?" I shake my head no. "How many more?"

"A few." I turn and slip the bra back on. Then slide the shorts off. Leaving me only in my black bra and black boy shorts. I face away from him so he can see the small black and red bows on the back of my thighs. In the middle of the bow is a skull with cross bones.

There's a stinging slap to my ass, so I turn around and look at him. There's a dimpled grin on his face. I roll my eyes, then sit on his lap again.

"Where is the other one? You had said a few." He asked while pulling me closer to his chest.

I move my hair out of the way. On the right side, behind my ear, is a dandelion. Some of the seeds coming off. Like someone had blown on them. "And the last one..." I trail off turning my head, and moving my hair again. Behind my left ear is a small music note, with _Avenged Sevenfold's_ death bat wings. 'foREVer' is curved around the side.

"Avenged Sevenfold. Nice." He glances at his watch. "Babe, you know it's going on six am right?"

"Nope. What you want to go lay down?" I ask sadly.

"Well, we need a little bit of sleep. Plus, I was planning on going to Port Angeles."

"What were you going there for."

"Piercing." I raise an eyebrow at him. "I was going to get my tongue redone and get snake bites."

Emmett with his tongue pierced? Holy fucking hell. "One bite or both?"

"Which would you like?"

"Oh, you're asking me for advice now?"

"Yeah. Now which would be hotter?" he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"I'm...fuck it. Just the one. The right side. Can I come with?" I plead with my eyes.

"I was going to take you anyways. Whether you liked it or not."

"So you were going to kidnap me?"

He shakes his head back and forth, a smile planted on his face. "Frog, shut up." Holding my back with his left arm, and his right going under my knees, he lifts me up. "You're going to sleep." He states looking down at me. I apparently wrapped my arm around his neck, and buried my face in the crook of his neck.

Padding over to the couch, he lays down against the cushions. Emmett doesn't move me beside him, he just lets me stretch out over top of him. My hand that was clinging to his neck, starts to play with his hair. I scrape my black nails absentmindedly against his scalp.

I feel my back being rubbed. Emmett's fingers lightly moving up and down my spine. My breathing starts to even out, as I nuzzle closer to him. I was drifting into a haze, when I heard Emmett whisper, "I love you", then felt a kiss to the top of my head. I'm pretty sure that was the start of my dream.

* * *

 **Alright, so you know the deal. Leave some love and let me know what you think.  
** **The _Jump Around_ song is a metal cover done by Leo Moracchioli.  
** **So check it out, along with his other covers.  
** **For the image of the tattoos, check the URLs below. You'll just have to take the spaces out.**

 **Em's Frog:** **preview. tinyurl jpynk2h**

 **Em's Right Side:** **preview. tinyurl h9h4e4a**

 **Ro's Music Note:** **preview. tinyurl zn79tz3**

 **Ro's Skull Bows: preview. tinyurl hqpbqyy**

 **Ro's Right Side : preview. tinyurl jzrctbn**

 **Ro's Left Side: preview. tinyurl zlow453**

 **Ro's Dandilion: preview. tinyurl j5lgpwl**


	4. Things Heat Up

**Alright, so I looked at the previous chapter and saw that it screwed the links up for the tattoo pictures. I will try to get them uploaded on the blog as soon as it let me log back in. I haven't messed with it in a while, so, it kind of locked me out. But, I will get it up ASAP.**

 **R &R guys! Love y'all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Things Heat Up  
** **POV: Rosalie**

* * *

I woke up feeling hot and with something hard underneath me. Glancing up, I try not to move my head too much. Emmett's black hair shines a little in the light. He looks peaceful, and hot as fuck I may add.

My left hand is still in his hair, from where I fell asleep. Scratching lightly against his scalp, he starts to stir, but doesn't wake. I feel his grip tighten at my hip, then I'm being pulled closer to him. My leg moves a little and I can feel how hard he is. I hear a groan come from his throat, but he still doesn't wake. Hi hand moves down to my ass, grabbing a handful, he then turns his head slightly towards me. Suddenly, my name is coming from his lips, while his eyes never open.

He's dreaming of me? _Well, last night should have told you something._ A smile crept upon my face. I lean up a little, placing a kiss on his jaw, then a peck to his lips. Surprisingly, he kisses me back. I feel a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in to deepen the kiss.

After a few minutes of a tongue battle, I break the kiss and look at him. His eyes are sparkling as he looks at me. A smile on his face while his thumb rubs up and down my throat.

"I could get used to waking up like his." He utters, his voice still laced with sleep.

"Do you mean the kiss, your hand on my ass, or me lying on top of you?"

"All three." With that, there's a squeeze to my ass. I giggle as my head lies in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

The chorus from _Castle_ by Halsey starts to play on my phone. _Motherfucker._ "Fuck." I sit up straddling Emmett's thighs, but he stops me from getting up. I look down at him. "Em, let me up. That's Daddy calling."

"Oh, just let it go to voicemail and text him back." He says with a smirk playing at his lips.

"If you want me to go or do anything with you today, let me up." While pouting, he loosened his grip.

I jump up and all but run to grab my phone off the desk. Sliding the button to answer before it goes to voicemail, I answer hello.

"Hey, baby girl, you're up. Where did you sleep last night? You weren't in your room when I left this morning."

Turning around, I slide up and sit on my desk. "I slept in the studio. I had a nightmare last night and couldn't go back to sleep." Emmett sits up and looks over to me. A smile plays at his lips as his eyebrows wiggle up and down. "Emmett came over and stayed up with me for a while." I notice his shirt isn't on. Looking down at myself, I notice I'm in only my bra and boy shorts.

"Oh. Okay. Was it about, you know what?" Concern laced in his voice as he spoke.

Emmett stands up, raising his arms over his head to stretch. "Um, yeah." I get out while still looking at Emmett. I watch as his muscles contract under his skin. His jeans are low on hips. Which allows me to see the 'v' at his hips leading downwards..

"Are you okay now, though? You did sleep good afterwards, right?" While listening to Daddy, Emmett catches me staring. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, my cheeks start heating up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I just woke up." I answer while Emmett walks over to in front of me. "What time do you think you'll be home tonight?" I ask as Emmett takes a seat on my rollie chair. Sliding the chair up between my legs, his hands slide up the outside of my thighs.

"I'm not really sure. Probably late."

Emmett's hands slide under my ass, then I'm being pulled off the desk and onto his lap. My legs dangling over the armrests on either side.

"Oh, gotcha." I answer while holding the phone with my right hand and leaning back a hair to look at Emmett. "I was gonna go with Emmett up to Port Angeles today. I mean unless you need me to do something."

While waiting on Daddy to answer me, I get a good look at Emmett. His short-cut black hair has a 'just fucked' look to it. More like 'rolled out of bed' look really. The blue eyes looking back at me, are a little darker than they usually are, but sparkle nonetheless.

"No. I can't think of anything right now. Y'all just be careful, okay? I don't need anything happening to you, too," dad's voice rings through the phone into my ear.

"I know, Daddy," I state as Emmett pulls me closer by the small of my back, attacking my neck rendering me speechless for a moment. "I'm gonna go jump in the shower so I'll be ready. If you need me just call my phone. I love you."

I could just see him smiling on the other end of the phone. "Okay, babygirl. I'll call you later and see how things are going. Love you too. Bye."

"Bye," I state then pull Emmett's head away from my neck by his hair as I end the call. "What the fuck," I ask looking at him. "Were you trying to make me do something so Daddy would know you were here?"

"Na. Just having a little fun. It's sexy as fuck making you squirm."

Rolling my eyes, I then look at him. "Real smooth, Bear. Real smooth. Now, let me up so I can get ready. You need to take a shower, too."

"Wanna take one together," he asks while wagging his eyebrows in the process.

"Um, no. I know what's on that mind of yours right now. It ain't gonna happen," I state while standing up.

Grabbing my clothes and phone I then head upstairs. Emmett's right on my heels, watching my ass with every step I take up in the process. Once at the stairs leading to my room, I turn and look at him.

"I'll come over when I'm done. I'll try to hurry."

Shrugging he says, "fine with me. See ya in a few." Giving me a quick kiss first, he then leaves, locking the door behind him.

About thirty-minutes later I'm standing at Emmett's door. I had put a black bandeau bathing suit and bikini set on. Over top of that, a black crop top with short sleeves that went right below my boob. The neckline went down between my boobs. So Emmett would have enough to look at. HeHe. I had bought this skirt one year for Halloween when I was a pirate. It was a burgundy color with ruffles that ended right near my knee. It was cute as hell, if I do say so myself. The heels that I picked was a black peep-toe with an ankle strap. The piece over my toes had different sized clear rhinestones.

Knocking on the door, I wait for Emmett. Instead, I'm met with his mom.

"Mrs. McCarty, um, hi. Is Emmett -" I'm stopped when Emmett shows up behind her.

"I got it, Mom." He states sliding her out of the way, so he can make his way outside.

With a smile she says, "good to see you too, Rosalie. Apparently, Emmett has forgotten his manners."

I can't help but giggle at the scowl Emmett receives from his mother. "Sorry, Mom. We've got a date to get started."

Both Emmett's mom and I look at him with raised eyebrows. He looks from her, to me, then back to her.

"Since when did this become a date," I ask looking at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

Mrs. McCarty mimic my pose. "Yes, Emmett. When did you decide to start dating Rosalie?"

He just looks at her for a second. Tilting his head back and looking at the sky, he lets out a sigh. "Fuck my life."

I slap his chest. "Respect your mother."

Mrs. McCarty looks to me, as does Emmett. With a smile growing across her face, she says, "I knew there was a reason why I loved you, Rosalie." I smile at her. "Go on. Keep him in check though."

"I will try my best." I say as Emmett looks to me with mischief in his eyes. "Well, are you ready for our 'date' as you called it?"

He takes my hand and turn towards his Jeep. As we walk, I hear him say something under his breath about fighting a bear, rather than me and his mother at the same time. I don't say anything, just throw my bags into the back floorboard, then Emmett helps me inside.

Once in the driver seat, Emmett starts the Jeep and pulls out. I hear a few words playing through the speakers and sing along.

 **And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream  
** **They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak**

I look over to Emmett, who has a smirk on his face staring at the road. He looks to me for a moment and I stick my tongue out, getting a laugh from him.

 **But the ending is the same every damn time  
** **The think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange  
** **But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything**

He's laughing at me as his phone starts ringing. Fishing it out of his pocket, there's a sigh when he looks at the caller ID.

"Yes, Alice?" He says after pulling the phone to his ear. "Yes. No. No. Port Angeles. Late. We'll do something tomorrow. Bye." He hangs the phone up with a, "fucking irritating, Pixie."

"What did she want," I ask looking at him as we get onto the highway.

"To hang out. That will be tomorrow, you're mine for tonight."

"Good. I wanna go dancing," I state still looking at him with a smile.

"Really?" I just nod my head. I really do want to go dancing. I haven't been in so long. "Okay. Since I said this was a date, then we'll go."

I reach in the back floorboard and grab my purse. Inside I had hid a few joints and my vodka. The vodka is for later though. Right now, I want a joint. While pulling one out and lighting it, who better to play through the speakers than _Kottonmouth Kings_.

Emmett looks at me a little funny, then moves his attention back to the road ahead.

"I said K-O-T-T-O-N-M-O-U-T-H-K-I-N-G, drunk in this bitch, get drunk in this bitch," I say looking over to Emmett with a smile.

He reaches over, taking the joint from me. I just look at him with my mouth wide open. _Motherfucker_. He smirks at me then looks back to the road. Pulling another out, I light it. Next thing I know Emmett's rapping the song along with D-Loc.

 **You know you want her,  
** **Gotta hold her when you have it,  
** **Grab it,  
** **Love it,  
** **Cause you need it,  
** **Best believe I be pimpin' em',  
** **Smokin' and sippin'  
** **Double dash when I'm flippin',  
** **And you think you can fuck with me (haha),  
** **Kickin' ass,  
** **Taken names,  
** **As I throw these claims,  
** **You know I'm still claimin' ptb**

I can't help laughing. I mean, this is funny as hell. Not to mention that Emmett knows every word to this song.

After a little driving, another joint a piece, a couple shots of vodka and I do mean a couple and a few stoner songs later, we pull up in the parking lot of the tattoo parlor. I know I'm starting to feel the effects of the weed in my system. That humming feeling through my body starts. Emmett jumps out of the driver side and comes over to help me down.

"Ready," he asks as we walk towards the door.

"I don't know why you're asking me. You're the one getting pierced, not me," I say pulling my purse back up on my shoulder while Emmett holds my left hand.

"Bitch," he states, but he's smiling.

I look up at him, "idjit." A smile then coming to my face.

"Did you just pull a Bobby on me?" An eyebrow raised as he asks.

"YuP," I state while popping the p.

"Babygirl's got jokes. Nice," he says shaking his head.

Stepping into Sub Culture, I'm hit with the smell of antiseptic cleanser. There's a guy to our left behind the desk with blonde dreads. To be honest he was pretty cute.

"Yo, Emmett. What's up man?" The guy asks while coming up to the counter and reaching over to shake Emmett's hand.

"Notin' much man. Dookie around?"

I walk up beside Emmett and look at everything in the glass case.

"He's around here somewhere. Probably in back, I'll grab him for ya." The guy with dreads says while walking out from behind the counter.

When he's out of sight I look up at Emmett. "Who was that," I ask pointing my thumb over my shoulder in the direction the guy went.

"That's Joey. He owns the place. Dookie, which is a nickname, his real name is Dewayne, he does the piercings."

"Oh."

At that moment a guy walks out from one of the stalls to my right. Stopping dead in his tracks when he sees me.

"Rosalie Hale." A husky voice says with just a bit of a Spanish accent.

I look over at the guy and smile. "Hector. Ohmygod, what are you doing here," I ask as he walks over and gives me a hug.

Hector really hasn't changed from the last time I saw him. He's mixed, white and Mexican, tanned skin, short black hair, brown eyes, skinny but you can tell he lifts weights. To put it lightly he's a looker.

"My parents moved about the same time you did. Didn't think I'd see you again after I put that last tat on you." A smile coming to his face when he's done talking.

I look to Emmett who is just staring at me. He actually looks jealous, which means I have to say something. Now.

"Baby, this is Hector. He's the one that done my ink when I lived in Cali." I turn back to look at Hector, "Hec, my boyfriend, Emmett."

Oh fuck. Did I just say that out loud? From the looks I'm getting, I guess I did. Fuck.

Hector shakes Emmett's hand and looks at me. "Emmett, huh? Ain't that 'the love of your life' that you lost when you moved to California?"

"Um," I look up at Emmett who has now stopped shaking hands with Hector and has them crossed over his chest, looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

Fuuuuuuuuuck. What do I say to that? There's only one word for it right now. Fuck.

"I was young, okay," I say looking at Hector. I then look up at Emmett. "But, I did mean it, though. We had this conversation last night, right?"

"Yeah, babygirl. I guess you're right," he says while letting his arms fall away from his chest.

Grabbing ahold of my hip, he pulls me to him. Leaning down he kisses me and I hold onto his right bicep. It's quick, but, I can feel the love coming from it. When we pull away from each other, there's a smile on both our faces.

Hector had moved to behind the counter during our lip lock. When I look over at him, there's a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling for, Hec," I ask because it makes no sense. He's not the one that just kissed Emmett. I am.

He just shrugs his shoulders. "Just glad to see you happy. It's been awhile since I've seen a true smile from you."

"Awe, Hec, thank you." I look up and make eye contact with Emmett. "I am happy. The most I've been in a long time. You have no idea."

"Same here, babygirl. Same here." Emmett gives me another quick kiss. That's when I hear someone behind us speak.

"Dude, stop with the lip locking, please?" I turn and see Joey along with another guy walking towards us.

The other guy, who I assume is Dookie, was tall like Emmett. Only older, maybe in his late thirties. He had short brown hair, big brown eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses and a long beard with a trimmed mustache. Both arms were covered in tattoos, along with a few on both sides of his neck. Plus, he had gauges in his ears. They had to be at least two-inches. Which was actually pretty cool looking.

"Hey, I can't help my girlfriend's hot as fuck." Heat rushes to my cheeks in embarrassment as I dip my head to lay against Emmett's chest.

"I can't argue that." I look up to all the guys who have huddled behind the counter. Dookie looks to me, "you're very beautiful. Don't let these shitheads tell you otherwise."

"Thank you." I reach my free hand over the counter, "Rosalie."

He take my out stretched hand, "Dewayne. But, everyone calls me Dookie. Nice to meet you, Rosalie."

"You, too," I say with a smile then pull my hand back to my side.

"So, Emmett. What you wanting a needle pushed through today," he asks turning his full attention to Emmett. Who still hasn't taken his hand off my left hip for some reason.

"Tongue and right snake bite."

"Kay. You know the drill, ID and payment up front," he says pulling a piece of paper from a drawer in the filing cabinet.

Emmett let's go of my hip and pulls his wallet out of his back pocket. Turning to Dookie, who's filling a few things out on the paper, Emmett pulls his ID out and hands it over. After turning and making a copy of Emmett's ID and the filled out paper, he hands it back.

"Fifty bucks," he says looking at Emmett while handing the copy over to Joey. "Pay up then we'll get started."

I see Emmett roll his eyes and pull the money out, handing it over. While they get a few other things together, I look at everything for sell in the case. Bright colored barbells, nose rings, belly button rings and gauge look back at me.

"You know what, baby. I want a piercing, too," I say looking up to him.

With an eyebrow raised he looks down at me. "What you want?"

"Nose and belly button."

He looks back to Dookie, "get her's, too."

"Okay, sweet cheeks, you got it. Same price and ID." He states grabbing another paper and filling a few things out.

Looking through my purse, I grab my wallet. I pull out my ID and bank card then hand them over.

Emmett starts to protest, "babygirl, I got it."

But, I shut him up with, "nope. I've got this. You've got to pay everything when we leave here. So we're going out to eat, then dancing. Now, shut it, Bear." I look up at him, daring him to say something else.

"Frog, are we really going to argue about this," he asks with concern in his voice.

"No, we're not. Now, shut the hell up before you piss me off." I turn back to the guys and ignore Emmett, who's swearing under his breath. The other guys are smirking or laughing at our affection for each other.

"Nice, babe," Joey says. "I don't think I've ever seen him get mad like this before."

"Well, he should know better than to piss me off." I look up at Emmett, "shit has gotten a lot worse tan from when I was a kid, Bear. You do not want to be on the receiving end of shit."

"Fine. I know. I'm sorry, baby. Forgive me?"

Staring him down for a minute, I think it over. "Maybe. But, I'm not convinced by that."

Pulling me to him by the back of my neck, he kisses me. It lasts just a minute or less, but when his tongue slides against mine, I'm lost. Pulling away I bite my bottom lip and look at him.

"Now," his eyebrows raising again as he asks.

"For now." A smile playing at my lips when I say it. How can I be mad at him when he kisses me like that? I can't. For the moment, anyways. He's good for about an hour or so.

I turn back to the guys and Dookie hands my stuff back, along with a receipt to sign. Once everything is put up, he leads us back to his station in the back left corner of the building.

On the counter there is one of those small plastic filing containers with three drawers. Pulling the top drawer open, he grabs four individually wrapped needles. From the next drawer he pulls out the barbells and rings he's going to need.

"Alright, who's first," he asks grabbing a pair of black surgical gloves.

I look up at Emmett, "I'll go, if you don't care."

"I was gonna say ladies first anyways. God ahead," he states with a smile. "If you need your hand-held, I'm here."

I swoon, "my knight in shining armour."

Dookie chuckles. "Alright, babe, up on the chair."

Handing my purse to Emmett, I then jump up onto the black chair. Dookie looks at me then while pulling the gloves on.

"Nose or belly first?"

"Nose," I say swinging my legs a little.

There's a metal tray that's set up with a few gauze pads, the open container with the nose stud, a few alcohol swabs, one of those pens they use to put a dot so you need to know where the piercing is going to be, a mirror and the needle.

Starting with the alcohol swab, the moves the cold cloth against my skin on my right side. The smell flooding my nostrils as he does it again, but on the inside this time. Pulling the pen out, he puts a dot where the stud will go. But, first holding up the mirror to let me check. Agreeing, we move to the next step.

Laying back against the chair, I take a few deep breaths. Placing one of the gauze pads under my nose, Dookie starts talking to me.

"Alright, babe. You ready," he asks while pulling the needle out, along with a...paperclip?

He apparently sees the question on my face. "It helps with the inside part. Making sure it goes in the right way. Now deep breath," which I do with my eyes shut, then, "one, two, three," and the needles being pushed through.

To be honest, it wasn't that bad. I thought it was going to be a lot worse than that. Pushing something onto the end that's outside my nose, he then pulls the part inside my nose out a little bit.

"Alright, babe. This may hurt just a little bit, but shouldn't be too bad, though."

Within a few seconds everything is done and the top is getting screwed into place.

"There. All done," he says while cleaning me up a little. "Not too bad, right?"

"Na. I thought it was going to be worse than that," I say still laying down.

Tossing everything into the trash and the needle into a barrel on the counter, he pulls the gloves off and starts the process over.

Grabbing a pair of clamps, he wraps a rubber band around it a few times. The clamps look like a pair of scissors with a loop around each end.

"So, the worst part about this is going to be these clamps. Or so I've heard. Just because it's going to be pinching skin." While setting everything else up he says, "when you were little did you ever clip a clothespin to your finger?"

"Yeah. Is that what it's going to feel like," I ask looking over to him.

"Yeah, somewhat. It might hurt a little more. But, you'll be fine."

I look over to Emmett, who has his phone pointed at me. "Are you filming me?"

"Yup." A smile coming to his face as he looks over the phone at me.

I stick my tongue out at him. "Come hold my hand," I state while holding my hand out.

Grabbing a rollie chair, the takes a seat beside me and holds my hand with his free one.

I get cleaned up again with alcohol, then Dookie's putting the clamp on. "Don't move, babe."

I try to stay still as he moves the clamp a little. When he's got the needle ready, I squeeze Emmett's hand.

"Okay, deep breath and when I say, let it out slow." I nod. "Deep breath," he says hovering over my stomach. "One, two, three," there's a sharp pinch then it's gone. "Let it out slow, babe."

I do while he grabs the ring and pushes it into the bottom. Pulling the needle all the way out the top, he drops it on the tray, grabs the top and screws it on.

"You done good," he says cleaning me up and I let Emmett's hand go. "I've actually seen a guy get punched in the balls while he was piercing a chick's belly button." He laughs.

While he's cleaning everything up, I sit up slowly. Emmett switches spots with me and I take over filming. Dookie grabs everything he needs to do Emmett's piercings and sets them up.

Turning the camera from Dookie back to Emmett, he looks at me while making a funny face with his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth.

"You nervous?"

"Not really. I've already had my tongue done a couple times. I think I have a hole up top that you can see."

"Uh uh. Let me see."

I stand up as he opens his mouth. Taking the phone with me I look. Sure enough, there's a small hole, an indention really where the others had been. I sit back down as Dookie comes at Emmett with a pair of clamps like what was used on me.

"Alright, stick it out." When he does, Dookie dries it then puts the clamp on.

Checking to make sure it's in the right spot, he then grab the needle. Turning back to Emmett, the needle hovers over his tongue.

"Deep breath," Emmett does. "Breath out." When he does, Dookie pushes the needle through.

Pushing the barbell into the part that's above Emmett's tongue, he pushes it down pulling the needle out the bottom of Emmett's tongue. The only thing left is putting the ball on the bottom. Once that's screwed in, Dookie cleans up some.

Emmett looks at me while sticking his tongue out and moving it up and down. I can't help but laugh at him. Pulling it back inside his mouth, he then smiles at me. Which I return.

Dookie gets everything set up again, then it's time to do Emmett's snake bite. But, before he starts, there's one question.

"Now, do you want a horseshoe to start out with or a stud?"

Emmett looks to me, "horseshoe?"

"That's fine."

We both look to Dookie, who opens a pack and sets the other back on the counter. Using a smaller clamp, he gets it positioned in the corner of Emmett's bottom lip.

He grabs the needle and holds it above the inside of his lip. "Alright, Em, deep breath." He breathes in then, "one, two, three," and he's pushing the needle through.

Grabbing the horseshoe, he slips it into the top that is inside Emmett's lip, then pushes it the rest of the way through. Dropping the needle onto the tray, he grabs the ball and screws it on.

There's a little trickle of blood that comes out, so Dookie puts a gauze pad on top, making Emmett hold it in place.

"Hold that on there for a minute," he says then moves to clean everything up.

Once done he checks to see if the bleeding has stopped. When Dookie's satisfied, he pulls the gauze away and tosses that along with this gloves into the trash.

"Alright man, you're good to go." He pulls two bottles out of a cabinet hanging from the wall. "Em, you know how to use this stuff, right?"

"Yup. We don't need to go over everything again," he says taking the bottles from Dookie.

"Well, you're good. But, I don't think your girl is," he says looking at me. "Clean both twice a day for at least a month and a half to two. You would be better off with two. When you do the nose, use one of those pointed q-tips. It's easier to get around the hole than the bigger ones."

"Got it. How long until I can switch them out?"

"The nose, I would give it about four months. To be on the safe side. The belly button I would give it about three. Any other questions," he asks crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter.

"I don't think so," I say standing up and handing Emmett his phone back. Grabbing my purse, I should it and look at Emmett. "We good?"

Jumping off the chair, he answer with a, "yup. Dookie," he says turning to him and holding out his hand, "thanks man, Ya didn't hurt my girl too much, so I don't have to kick your ass."

Dookie laughs while shaking his hand. "Dude, I'd love to see you try. I may have some age on you, but I'd still kick your ass."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see you later man. Thanks again."

We walk towards the front of the store as Dookie says, "yeah man. No problem. It's my job, and Rosalie," I turn towards him as he keeps talking, "it was nice meeting you and I'm glad I got to be the one that pierced you today."

"Awe, thanks. Whenever I want another I'll be sure to have Emmett bring me back."

"Sweet. I'll let you two get going. It's getting dark and y'all have a date to start." A smile coming to his face as he said it.

We say bye to everyone and head out the door. Once at the Jeep, Emmett bends to kiss me. It's actually kind of weird having a cool piece of metal against my lips. I'll surely get use to it though.

When he pulls back I look up at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. I'm ready to put this tongue ring to use though." A wicked smile coming to his face afterwards.

"Of course you are," I roll my eyes. "Get your mind out of the gutter and take me out to eat."

Turning away from him, I lift myself up into the Jeep. But, I get a little help from Emmett at the last minute. Running to the driver side, he jumps in and starts it up.

Pulling out of the parking lot he asks, "where do you want to eat? What are you in the mood for?"

"To be honest, it doesn't matter," I say looking over to him. "But, where did you have in mind for us to go dancing at?"

"I was thinking earlier about that. There's this Mexican restaurant, it's not too far away. But, they have a salsa night. So, does Mexican food and salsa dancing sound good?" He looks over to me for a moment. I could see the worry reflecting in his eyes.

"Can you salsa dance?" This is turning out to be weird. I was thinking about salsa dancing when I picked my outfit out. Now, Emmett's asking if I want to go to this restaurant. I look over and glance at Emmett.

"Yeah," he says kind of shyly. "I had to take lessons with my mom when she done it. She didn't have anyone that would go with her, so it was up to me. So, yes. I know how to salsa dance. Along with some others, that I am not getting into at this moment."

I see him looking at me out the corner of his eye. "Okay. What's the name of this place anyways?"

"Next Door Gastropub," he says while keeping his eyes on the road.

About ten-minutes later and a few turns down some streets I didn't know, we were parking the Jeep. Emmett, as always, came over and helped me down. Grabbing my purse from the backseat, Emmett grabbed my hand and led us to the front door.

Once inside, this was kind of like a different world. A little bit of Mexico up in Washington. I like it. We were lead to a booth in the back corner, away from the bar on the other side. It was kind of quiet, except for the band that was playing at the moment.

After a few seconds of us getting settled, the waitress came up with two menus. She was cute. About my age, a bob cut with her brown hair, tanned skin that looked like she went to a tanning bed. Her blue eyes stood out the most. But, what got me was the way she was looking at Emmett. Was I getting jealous? Hell yeah, I was.

"So, what can I get you to drink," She asks looking at Emmett. A smile plastered on her face. Trying to flirt. _-ha ha- You ain't leaving home with him, or his number chick._

Emmett looks over to me then, "babygirl, what do you want?"

"Just bring me an orange juice," I look over to Emmett with a smirk on my face. Glancing down at my purse then back to him. I hope he gets the picture.

"Make that two orange juices and two iced teas," he says while smiling up at me, then looks to the waitress.

Writing it down on her pad, she then looks at Emmett again. "Gotcha. I'll grab those real quick. Y'all look over the menu and see what you would like." She turns on her heel and walks off to the bar, I guess.

I across the table at Emmett, who is staring me down at this moment. "What," I ask picking up my menu.

"You're jealous," he says matter-of-factly, "I didn't think that, babygirl, got jealous at all." A smirk coming to his face afterwards.

"I don't want to hear anything about being jealous. I saw the way you looked at, Hector, when he walked over and started talking to me."

"Alright, I'll admit it. I was jealous. But, then I remembered that you were going home with me and not him."

"I'm about to come sit with you, so I can keep you in line and so that waitress with stop her flirting with you."

Emmett opens his arms wide, like hes going to hug someone and leans back against the seat. It's more of a 'come get it' signal. "Come on, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

I toss my purse to Emmett's side, slide out of my seat and sit with Emmett. Except he had other things in mind. I'm being pulled into his lap, which I have no idea how that happened. Just for the simple fact, there is not that much room between where you sit and the table. But, who cares.

"So, what do you want to eat," he asks while his right hand is moving across my lower back. His left hand is sliding up my thigh.

I pick the menu up, trying to figure out something to eat. But, Emmett is making this so difficult at the moment. His left hand is creeping up under my skirt and along my inner thigh. His lips are on my neck, in the very spot that turns me on. Closing my eyes, I drop the menu back down to the table and relish in what Emmett is doing to me. His fingers, lips and oh God that tongue ring.

When I can't take it any more, I grab a handful of his hair and tug him away from my neck. Then my lips are on his. The cool feeling I get from his snake bite piercing. Sliding my tongue along his bottom lip, he lets out a moan. Or it could have been a growl. I'm not sure at the moment. But, anyways, his mouth opens and that's when I get a first hand lesson on what that tongue ring can do. Let's just say that it was, amazing. After a few minutes of lip locking, we pull apart.

I don't say anything. Just turn and look at the menu.

"Do you want something to share," I ask while holding the menu up for him to see. I glance over my should and look at him.

"Yeah, that's fine. What was you wanting to share?" His hands moving over my lower back and bare stomach to meet at my side.

"I was wanting this b.y.o. fries," I state while still looking at the menu.

"That's fine. What else do you want? Cause I'm getting steak," with that he bites my shoulder, making me jump in the process.

This is good timing for the waitress to come by with our drinks. Smiling as she sets them down in front of us, "So do we know what we want yet? Or do you need a little more time?"

I speak up before Emmett does, "we want the b.y.o. fries. Do french fries, add garlic Parmesan and bacon. Along with the pan seared steak. I want mine with the bourbon compound butter." I look back to Emmett, "what do you want, baby?"

"That steak sounds good. I'll take that, but do it with the house steak sauce. Can you do that BLT Caesar salad with no tomatoes?"

She takes a minute from writing on her pad and looks at us. "Yeah. You can get it any way you want really."

"Good. Do that with no tomatoes. Add chicken and ranch dressing." He looks at me, "I know you'll eat some of it. That's why I got it that way." The smile coming back to face afterwards.

"Awe, babe, you remembered." I give him a kiss then look back to the waitress, "and add two orders of the truffles down, please."

"Sure thing," she says after finishing up. "Give us just a little bit to get it ready. If you need anything let me know." With a smile, she walks away.

I look back to Emmett. "So, do we drink and sit here. Or drink and dance. Which is kind of what I was wanting to do tonight."

"Can we hold off on the drinking for just a little bit? We can have fun without the alcohol out on the dance floor you know."

I sigh, "fine. I want to see how good you dance anyways."

A smile slides upon his face, then we're out of the booth and headed to the dance floor in front of a live band.

Once on the dance floor, Emmett spun me around, locking his right arm around my waist, pulling me so my back was flush with his front. Leaning my head back, I relax as Emmett guides my free arm slowly upwards so my hand was behind his neck.

The music started out with a slow mesmerizing melody. Emmett slid his fingertips down my raised arm, moving further down the side of my breast. Turning my head towards Emmett, I inhale slowly while relaxing more.

His hand settled on my waist with a firm grip, guiding my hips slowly to sync with his. Slowly bending my knees, I sink down, rotating my ass so I was almost but not quite touching his pants. Putting my hands behind me, I spread my fingertips on his thighs and slide them downwards.

Slowly rising up, my fingers rub against the loose cloth covering Emmett's thighs. Pulling my arms up into the air, Emmett slowly spun me around so we were face to face. At this point, the band started playing, with the music growing with intensity.

Complying with the tempo change in the music, Emmett took a firm hold on my hand and twirled me around faster. My skirt flared out, brushing against Emmett's legs and I started to laugh. At this moment I was happy, my heart started to beat a little faster and my body started to heat up.

Dancing with Emmett was totally different than everyone else I had as a partner. It's like we were connected as one. I would follow his lead and somehow know when he would do a turn, spin or dip with me before it even happened. It felt as if we were one, gliding smoothly across the floor.

Not long after starting, it felt as if Emmett and I were the only ones dancing. The band was just music in the background, there were no waitresses or waiters, no one eating and no one on the dance floor with us.

As the tempo of the music changed, so did our dancing. Emmett would pull me close with his hand on the small of my back, fitting our hips together and keeping me motionless for an instant. With his hands firm on my waist, he would roll his hips against me and I would follow suit with him.

As a wicked grin came across his face, I feel one of his hands slid down the curve of my hip and down to my leg. Gripping my thigh he pulled it up a little towards his hip. I lift and eyebrow in reply to his dare, and hook my leg behind his, keeping a firm hold on his upper arms I lean back a little.

Emmett's smile widens as he slides one leg between my legs, so I was almost sitting on his thigh. He bent me backwards, while one hand supports my lower back to keep me from falling over. I lean back into his hand, fully trusting him to keep me up, even when he let go of my leg and brought his free hand up to lightly drag his fingers down my throat. Even though this didn't take long at all, I felt like time had stopped. Emmett's hand brushes downwards between my breasts and down my stomach, being careful at my belly button. His fingers then stroked down my raised leg a little ways, then returned to my waist to bring me back up.

Emmett raised my arm to send me into a slow spin before locking one arm around me. Pulling me back against him, almost going back to the way we had stood when we first stared to dance.

Looking into Emmett's eyes as the song comes to a stop, there is so many emotions bubbling in side me. Lust. Hunger. But, the one that pushed through all of them – Love. Yeah. I'm in love with Emmett Dale McCarty. How is this going to work out.


	5. Road Trip

**I know it's been a while since I've put anything up. Bare with me guys, I'm trying to put some more chapters up and get one of my other stories done.**

 **Read on guys. Love yall.**

 **Chapter 5**

It had been a few weeks since Emmett and I got our piercings. We hung out with Alice and the rest of our little gang whenever we weren't going out on a date.

At the moment everyone was down in my studio hanging out. I was sitting on my desk while Emmett sat beside me on the rollie chair playing one of my guitars. Alice and Jasper claimed the couch, while Bella sat on Edward's lap in the recliner.

I look at everyone being bored as me and suddenly have an idea.

"Hey guys," I say, then wait on them to look at me. When I have everyone's attention, I start again. "Why don't we go on a road trip?"

Alice's eyes light up and a smile comes to her face as she turns to face me. "That's a great idea. But I'm not sure my mom would let me." Her smile quickly turning into a frown.

I grab my phone from beside me and pull up my call log. Daddy was off work today, but he had some errands to run so he was out and about. Clicking on his picture, the line starts to ring and I put it on speaker.

A few rings later he answers. "Hey, baby girl. Sup?"

I hold my finger up against my lips, making everyone be quiet. "Nothing. I got a question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Would you get mad if me, Emmett and the rest of the gang went on a road trip?"

The line is quite for a few seconds. Then I hear, "depends. Where were you planning to go?"

"Back to Cali since the rest of them hasn't been." _Please say yes, Daddy._

"Where we were living before?"

"Yeah, or up above there. I'm not sure yet. But more than likely."

There's another pause. "Well if you go back to where we were staying, I could call Mrs. Robinson. See if that place on the beach she rents out is open. Would you be okay with that?"

"That would be fine. I know you trust her. Plus she would call to tell you if anything happens." I try to keep a scream of excitement in.

"Okay. I'm fine with that. Yeah, you can go. I'll call her real quick and see then call you back. So don't get too high and answer your phone." He starts laughing.

I gasp, "Daddy! I don't get that high. Oh! If Mrs. Robinson says yes, can Alice and the others parents call so you can talk to them?"

"Yeah. You know I don't have a problem with that. I'll call you back in a few. Love you."

"Love you, too," I say then end the call. I look back at the others. "Done. Just have to see if we can get it."

Emmett sets the guitar aside, then turns and pulls me down to sit on his lap. While facing everyone I lean back against Emmett's chest and rest my head on his shoulder. As Emmett's hands move to lay on my stomach, I intertwine my fingers with his.

Over my shoulder, he says, "even if the others can't go, you know we can. My mom ain't gonna give a fuck."

Alice sits up straighter, "that ain't fair though. If y'all get to go and we don't."

"If that's the case, then we can always take another trip. Spring break or after graduation," I say. "Spring break is pretty cool down there. Y'all would love it."

Emmett looks at me. "When your Dad calls back, if he gives the go ahead, we all need to make a little trip."

I raise an eyebrow and look at him. "To where?"

"Fake IDs. We gonna need 'em and I know where to get them."

"Just one question. Are they good?"

"Very. I had one but lost it, so I need another."

My phone starts to ring, beside me. Checking the screen I see it's Daddy, so I answer it and put it on speaker phone.

"Hey, Daddy. You already talk to her?"

"I did. It's ready so you can leave whenever. You got three weeks until school starts, so be back before then. That and you have to keep in touch to let me know everything is fine."

I can't help to let out the scream of excitement. "Thanks, Daddy! And I promise to keep in touch. I love you."

He laughs, "love you too, baby. I'll let you go pack."

"Kay. Bye," then I end the call.

When I look up, everyone but Emmett is on the phone.

 _Alice: "Mom. Rose and the rest of us were thinking of going on a road trip... California... You can call her dad. He set everything up and knows the lady with the house."_

 _Bella: "Hey, Dad. I was gonna go to California with the gang on a road trip... You can call Rose's Dad."_

 _Jasper: "Dad. Would you be pissed if I went on a road trip?... California... Emmett and the others... You can call Rosalie's Dad."_

 _Edward: "Hey, Mom. If I go on a road trip with Emmett and the others, would you be mad?... California... Rosalie's Dad set it up and knows the lady that owns the house... You can call and talk to him."_

Everyone looks to me at the same time saying, "what's his number?" in unison.

Laughing a little, I call out the number. When everyone ends their call, there are nothing but smiles in the room.

"Can we go get those IDs now?" Emmett asks while looking at everyone.

"Yup," comes from four mouths as they stand up.

An hour later we pull up to this place that looks like a club. Jumping out I grab my purse and head towards Emmett. Grabbing my hand, he heads through the back door.

We go down the hall some, then make a right and go through a door. Behind a black desk sits a guy with short brown hair, a mustache, and goatee. Tattoos cover his arms, continuing under the black short shelve t-shirt.

Looking up he then starts to talk. "Emmett? Sup?"

"I need some IDs." Emmett looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "You gonna give me a group discount?"

Leaning back in his chair, he guy intertwines his fingers behind his head. "Dude, you know I don't do that."

Emmett lowers his voice. "Mike. You know how much damn business I bring you. Stop fucking around."

"Fine. Fine," the guy says holding his hands up in surrender. "How many you got? And when do you need them?"

"Six and now."

"Now," his voice rises an octave. "You're gonna be waiting then."

"Fine. How much?"

"Five."

Emmett let's go if my hand to cross his arms in front of his chest. "Two."

"Three."

Emmett's eyes narrow. "Two five, or no more business."

"Fuck." There's a long pause, then a sigh. "Fine. Come on," he says standing up.

Leading the way, we walk through a door on the back wall. Inside there is a computer set up with a camera. In front of that, there is a blue background. Just like at the DMV.

Mike walks behind the desk, "Go on Em. What am I changing?"

"Birth year. Just so it makes me twenty-one. Not older, Mike," he says walking up to the background. "You can keep everything else the same."

Two hours later, everyone had their pictures taken and our birth years had been changed. Not long afterwards, we were headed back to our houses to pack.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next morning I was half awake and slowly coming to. That is until someone started shaking my shoulder. Cracking an eye open I look over to see Emmett sitting on the edge of my bed.

"How did you get in here," I ask looking at him from my position of laying on my stomach.

"Your dad let me in. I knocked on the door and he was on his way to work." Jerking the covers off me, he slaps my ass. "Now, get up."

"It's too early," I whine turning my face into the pillow.

"Don't care. You can sleep on the way there if you want. The others are on their way here so get the fuck up. If not I'm throwing you over my shoulder and you can leave with what you're wearing."

"Tell ya what," I start then flip over to my back and look at him. "I'll get ready if you make sure there is coffee ready downstairs. Deal?"

"Fine. Hurry up though, cause we're gonna have to figure out how to pack all this shit in the Jeep." With that, he heads downstairs.

Getting up I head into the bathroom. Once finished with my morning routine, I change into a pair of low rise, medium blue denim shorts, black tank top and black flip flops. Throwing my bag with my makeup and toothbrush into my purse, I head back into my room.

"Em!" I holler out my bedroom door.

"Sup?"

I turn around to see him in my doorway. "Help," I say while pointing to the large suitcase and extra large weekender bag beside the door.

"This it," he asks lifting them up like they weigh nothing.

Grabbing my purse, phone and charger, I head to the door. "Yup. Unless you want to take the guitar?" I say while walking downstairs.

"I've got mine, but if you want to take yours that's fine." Dropping my purse on the couch, I start heading towards the kitchen. "There's an envelope at the coffee machine with your name on it. I'm gonna go ahead and take this stuff out to the Jeep."

I turn back and look at him standing by the front door. "Kay. I'll be out there in just a few."

Nodding his head he's then out the front door. Turning back towards the kitchen, I grab my travel mug and make my coffee. Once that's done I open the envelope that has Daddy's handwriting on it.

Inside is a credit card with Daddy's name on it, a letter and two pieces of paper.

 _Rosalie,_

I _went yesterday and transferred some money to your bank account. I've already sent the money to Mrs. Robinson to cover the rent for the house. The rest is for y'all to go hang out and have fun with. Tell the others this is my graduation gift to them._

Use _the credit card for gas to get there and back, along with food for y'all to eat while you're out. I know you're not going to get there today, so grab a hotel room and get some sleep._

I _got you a present for your birthday, too. I know it's late, but I had to wait until they were back around this area. I know how much you love Avenged Sevenfold, so I got you two tickets. They're for you and Emmett. I know the others don't listen to their music so they can find something else to do that night. I was able to print the tickets off, so DO NOT loose these things._

 _Other than that be safe, have fun, call me so I know you're fine, and remember that I love you. Call me before y'all head out. School's in a little over three weeks, so be back before then._

 _Love,_ _Daddy_

Leaving the envelope and coffee on the counter, I head down to the studio. Checking my secret compartment to make sure my joints are hid, I set my accustic guitar inside and head back upstairs.

Grabbing my coffee, the envelope and purse, I then head outside. Everyone is already there, gathered around Emmett's Jeep talking. I hand my guitar case off to Emmett to set in the back with his and our luggage.

"Do you need to hide your shit in my case? Mines already in there." I ask Emmett while setting my purse down on the front seat and pulling my wallet out.

Emmett walks up behind me and pulls me back against his chest by my hips. "Mines hid in case we want one on the way there or something. What was up with the envelope?"

Pulling Daddy's credit card out, I place it in my wallet. "Credit card, note from Daddy and concert tickets."

"Concert tickets for who?"

A smile comes to my face. "Daddy got me and you tickets to see Avenged Sevenfold for my birthday."

"Sweet. You ready to roll out," Emmett asks while giving a pat to my hip then pulling away.

"Almost. I've gotta lock up and call Daddy," I state putting everything in the purse except my keys and phone.

Walking back into the house I double check all the doors to make sure they're locked, along with making sure the lights are off. I dial Daddy to let him know we were getting ready to leave, but it goes to voicemail so I leave him a message.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next day Emmett, the others and I was met by Mrs. Robinson when we pulled up at the house.

There, sitting on the front porch swing, was the seventy-five year old woman that I had fallen in love with and adopted as my grandmother.

Mamaw Mary's silver colored hair was cut short and permed. I'm not sure what she did to it, but it was always poofy. Like some of the clouds on a crystal clear day. Her eyes were once a Caribbean blue. Now they weren't as vibrant, yet they still held life and love in them.

Jumping out of the Jeep, I run across the yard and up the stairs to the front porch.

"Mamaw," I say with a smile as I give her a hug.

"How's my baby," she asks after hugging me back and giving me a kiss on my head.

"I'm great, now that I get to see you again. I want you to meet some people. Do you remember the ones I told you about that I use to hang out with before we moved down here?"

"I do. I don't remember all their names. I do, however, remember an Emmett?" She looks to me as we walk down the steps to the driveway. "Was that his name? The one that you had a little crush on."

A smile comes to my face. "Yeah, that was his name. Um, I'm actually dating him now." My cheeks start to turn a little pink from blushing. I can't believe that she remembers that.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you, baby. He is treating you right, isn't he? Because if he isn't, I'll have to have a talking with him." Mamaw Mary says while taking my arm with hers.

As we walk towards the cars, everyone gets out. "Emmett treats me like a princess, Mamaw. So you don't have to worry about anything. But, if something does happen you'll be the first to know." I state patting her hand with mine.

Stepping up infront of everybody, I introduce the gang to her, leaving Emmett for last.

"And this is Emmett, Mamaw. My boyfriend."

Smiling at me, Emmett extends his hand to shake Maw's. "It's nice to meet you. Ro's told me alot about you on the way down here."

Mamaw smiles back at him. "She's told me a whole lot about you, too. After she moved down here and I started watching her after school, she would cry because you wasn't here with her. Rosalie missed you the most."

Shocked, I look at her. "Maw! Come on, you can't tell him everything that happened. He knows I missed him, cause I got a tattoo for him. Em got one for me, too."

Her eyes widen. _Shit! She doesn't know about my tattoos._

"What tattoo? You didn't tell me you got a tattoo."

Biting my lip I look at her. "Um, yeah. It was the first one I got."

Pulling my shirt off, I stand beside her in my denim shorts and lavender bandeau top. I turn so my left side is facing her and move the top up just a little bit so she can see the dreamcatcher inked on my left side.

"Why is there a bear's paw print in the middle," her curiosity coming out as she asks.

"My nickname for Emmett is bear." I look over to Emmett. "Baby, show her the one you got for me."

Taking his shirt off, I can't help but to check him out. His six pack showing and hips narrowing into that v-shape. Damn he looked good, and he's all mine.

Mamaw moves a little closer to Emmett and looks at the inked skin above his heart. "Why a frog," she asks looking up at Emmett.

"My nickname for her is frog. I'm not really sure how I got that name, but it's stuck this long. So no need to change it now."

As we put our shirts back on, Mamaw looks to me. "I think it's cute. I'm sorry to cut this short baby, but I've got to get back and check on Papaw." Holding out three sets of keys, she sets them in my palm. "Be careful while y'all are here. Make sure you lock up while you're out, and if you need anything my number is on the fridge."

"Thanks, Maw. We'll be fine. But, if I need anything I'll call you." Giving her a kiss on the cheek, I then say, "love you, and tell Papaw I said hey."

"I will, baby, and love you, too. I'll talk to you later. It was nice meeting y'all." With that and everyone thanking her along with saying bye, she's then gone.

A few hours later, after everyone was settled into their rooms and unpacked, Emmett and I headed out to the grocery store. The others had made a list of stuff they wanted to snack on and gave it to us.

Walking down the isles at the store, Emmett had one buggy and I had another. We were back where all the meats were, and trying to figure out what we should get. I had already gotten everything for a salad and baked potatoes, so some steak and chicken would be good.

As Emmett picked out some steaks, I moved down a little to pick up some packs of chicken. Minding my own business and not messing with anyone. All that was thrown out the window as someone walked up to me.

"Rosalie Hale."

That voice.

 _Dear God_ _, please don't let it be him and the others._

But, I slowly turn to my left, my prayers are not answered. There before me stands Royce and his friends. Each one of them eyeing me up and down. A few licking their lips. But I know what they're all thinking. It involves me with no clothes on and on a bed.

"Don't come near me. Any of you." I state backing up just a little away from them.

"What's the matter, Rosie? You don't want to have any fun with me now?"

Still backing up, I hit a hard chest. Two hands hold my hips and pull me further against him. Warm breath tickles down the right side of my neck, as goosebumps prickle my skin and a kiss is placed under my right ear. I know it's Emmett and I relax against him.

"Everything okay, baby," Emmett asks in my ear.

Shaking my head no, all I have to say is one word. "Royce."


End file.
